


The Next Step

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Tony and Loki have something to tell Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)/Tony Stark
Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386382
Kudos: 37
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions Bingo Square I4: Loki/Tony/Hermione
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Hermione, love, we have a surprise for you,” Tony said, clearing his throat. Loki stood next to him in the doorway of Hermione’s private library.

She looked up, startled as she didn’t hear either of her lovers approach. Closing her book, she put it in her lap. “You both have a surprise for me?”

Loki grinned. “We sure do.” The look on his face suggested that it was indeed quite the surprise.

“It’s not our anniversary,” Hermione said, looking at them both in confusion.

“Nope,” Tony said, shaking his head.

“Nor any of our birthdays,” Hermione pointed out.

Tony sighed, stepping into the room. He took a seat on the sofa next to Hermione and took her hands into his own. Loki sat down on the sofa on the other side of Hermione. 

“You two are up to something,” Hermione continued.

“It doesn’t have to be a special occasion for us to give you something,” Tony pointed out. 

“You’re just both not the giving type… More the taking type,” Hermione pointed out cheekily.

“That’s Tony, usually, not me,” Loki quipped.

Hermione laughed before turning to her other lover. “Shh, you… You can be just as bad sometimes.”

“We were both talking, Hermione,” Loki said, becoming serious. “And Tony and I are both in agreement about something.”

Hermione stared at Loki, her heart racing in her chest as anticipation spread throughout her body. What in Merlin’s name were the two of them talking about?

“Hermione,” Tony said, placing his hand under her chin and gently guiding her to look at him. “We want to start a family with you.”

A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked back and forth between the two of them. “Are you both serious?”

“We are,” Tony said, smiling.

“We’re ready, so long as you still are,” Loki added.

“But last time I brought children up, you both panicked.” Hermione bit her lower lip. “Is this something you’re both equally sure of.”

“Nothing would make us happier,” Loki told her, leaning forward and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

“We love you,” Tony said, his hands coming onto her sides. He held her as he scooted closer, his lips brushing against her neck. He teased her there, his hands rubbing her sides as Loki continued to kiss her. 

“Right now?” she asked, looking between them.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Tony suggested, scooping Hermione into his arms and carrying her towards their room before she could answer. Loki followed behind, a wicked grin on his face.

When they arrived, Tony carefully put Hermione down. He kissed her sensuously, pouring his love into the kiss. 

Hermione kissed him back eagerly before pulling away slightly. She reached over and took Loki’s hand. She tugged him onto the bed, causing him to fall on top of her.

"Sorry," he murmured, trying to move.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, preventing him from doing so. She pressed her lips against his, urging him to kiss her back. After a few moments of kissing, she looked at him. “Just feel, Loki. I might get pregnant, I might not… There’s no need for this to be different than any other time we’re together.”

"Okay," he whispered, before kissing her back. He was gentle at first, before slightly deepening the kiss. Hermione moaned beneath him. She reached down and grabbed his hand, before bringing it to her breast.

"Touch me, Loki, I need to feel you" she whispered, before resuming the kiss.

He complied, his hand cupping her breast and giving it a light squeeze. His other hand crept up along her body, tickling her sides slightly, before coming to rest on her other breast. His thumbs teased her straining nipples as he kissed her with an eager passion. 

Loki moved his lips to her neck, kissing and licking the skin there. She tasted heavenly; her skin was a mixture of sweat and sweetness. She was pure perfection to him, as always.

"Tony," she whimpered, grinding her hips against Loki. "Come here." She wet her lips teasingly as she looked at her other lover.

Tony stood as he watched the two of them together. Hermione was bloody gorgeous, and seeing her like this was sending his body into overdrive. He quickly removed his clothing and then walked towards the bed and climbed onto it. He appeared on the other side of Hermione. 

"What do you want, love?"

Hermione smirked. "You bloody well know what I want." Pulling out her wand, she used it to divest both herself and Loki of their clothing.

Loki pulled away from her body and looked at her. Both Loki and Tony wore matching expressions on their faces. They were grinning at her.

"Tell us, Hermione," Tony said. "Be clear."

"And specific," Loki added, wiggling his brows at her suggestively.

Hermione's tongue darted out and wet her lips. She turned onto her side. "Loki, I want your face buried between my legs as you lick my clit and play with my cunt."

Loki's eyes burned with desire before he quickly obeyed. He kissed his way down her body, smirking as he realized she was ticklish on her stomach. He paused as Hermione repositioned her body. Loki was lying beneath her and she hovered over him. Her knees rested over his shoulder blades, positioning herself so that his face was near her pussy.

"And what about me, love?" Tony asked, his face next to hers. His breath tickled her ear, causing her to shiver. "What would you like me to do?"

"Play with my breasts, Tony," she murmured. "Touch me."

Tony's hands came round her body and cupped her breasts. He positioned himself so he was on the side of them both. His fingers gently pulled and plucked at her nipples as he kissed her neck. He rolled them between his fingers, enjoying the way she squirmed.

She was so caught up in Tony's ministrations that she didn’t notice Loki’s hands slide down her body. His finger gently traced her slit. "So wet," he murmured, before gently inserting a finger into her.

Hermione hissed at the feeling. "More," she begged, moving her body suggestively.

Loki added another digit into her body, slowly pumping in and out of her. He then removed his fingers and moved his face close, his tongue darting out and flicking her clit. Hermione moaned loudly at the sensation. He continued to lavish her, tasting her sweetness as she became more and more turned on.

One of Tony's hands left her breast and moved down the side of her body. She hovered in the air still, enjoying the feeling of Loki’s tongue, lips, and hands. Tony caressed her arse before moving to prepare her for his cock. Tony worked the tight muscle of her arse, whispering a lubrication spell. He gently inserted a finger, and then another, stretching and preparing her for him.

Hermione let out a shout as her body shuddered in pleasure. She gasped for breath as she gripped Loki's shoulders tightly. Her eyes scrunched shut and she moaned their names repeatedly. As she came down from her high, Hermione let her head fall to the side.

"Take me, please," she whimpered. "No more teasing."

Hermione moved herself so she was now hovering over Loki’s hardened member. Loki repositioned himself, moaning as he slid himself into her wet heat. "Shite," he cursed, closing his eyes. "You feel fucking wonderful."

Hermione grinned at his words. She bucked her hips against his, encouraging him to move. Loki did so. He pulled out and gently slid back in. The two of them continue to thrust against each other, moaning as they did so. Hermione took control for a moment, riding Loki roughly as she dug her nails into his chest.

Tony situated himself behind Hermione. Loki grabbed Hermione’s hips and stilled her, allowing Tony to position himself behind her. She leaned forward as Loki captured her lips in a distracting kiss. His hand moved down and flicked her clit, as Tony eased himself into her. Hermione winced a few times, but allowed herself to be distracted by Loki's movements. While this wasn’t Hermione’s first time doing anal, she was still getting used to the feel of it.

Eventually, Tony was fully into her. A pleasurable sigh escaped his lips as his hands came to rest on Hermione's hips. "You feel wonderful, love."

Hermione nodded. She could feel both of their cocks through her thin walls and it caused her to groan. They were both pulsing, hot and hard, just for her. Her mouth grew dry at the very thought. "Move, please," she begged. "Either of you, or both, just someone, please fuck me."

Tony moved, sliding out slightly before plunging back in. Hermione leant forward with each thrust, sliding up and down Loki's cock. Both Loki and Tony had their hands on her to prevent her from falling over as they found their rhythm.

She moaned in pleasure. Being between the two of them was an overwhelming experience - it always was. "Fuck," she cursed as Loki's — or was it Tony's— hand squeezed her breast.

"So sexy," Tony murmured. "Oh, Hermione," he moaned.

She screamed as she orgasmed for the second time that night. This one slammed into her body without warning, and she shuddered between them. Her nails dug into Loki's skin as Tony's lips nibbled at her neck. Her eyes rolled back and she swore that she saw stars.

The feeling of her walls fluttering around him was enough to send Loki over the edge. He came with a shout, thrusting upwards as he emptied himself into her. 

Hermione slumped forward against Loki, utterly exhausted from the ordeal. She panted and shook as she recovered from the force of her orgasm. He wrapped his arms around Hermione in a loving manner. 

Tony thrust into her from behind, coming soon after. A short yell escaped his lips before he pulled out, ejaculating over her back. "Fuck," he cursed once he was finished. He fell forward as well, and the three were a tangled, sweaty mess. Each one was panting too heavily to speak.

Eventually, they disentangled from each other. Tony grabbed his wand and cleaned the three of them up. Hermione then pulled them both down and snuggled between them.

"That was wonderful," she murmured sleepily. "Thank you, Loki."

He grinned. "Thank you, Hermione."

She rolled over to face Tony. “Next time, I want you to fuck me.” 

“It would be my pleasure,” Tony purred, kissing her tenderly. 

“And then maybe I can fuck Tony and you can watch,” Loki teased, brushing some sweaty hair from her neck so he could press a few teasing kisses there. 

“Maybe,” Hermione hummed concomitantly, but she was very much into the idea. She grinned. “Actually, we should do it a lot this weekend, just to make sure.”

“Love, you don’t have to tell us twice,” Loki said, laughing.

“Nothing would make us happier than a weekend in bed with you,” Tony added, kissing her forehead. 

She closed her eyes, drifting into a light sleep between her two lovers, silently praying that she would conceive that weekend.


End file.
